This invention relates to a multi-function timepiece equipped with an alarm function as well as other functions.
In digital electronic timepieces comprising C-MOS circuits and electro-optical display means and which adopt a quartz controlled oscillator as a time standard, the C-MOS function circuits are easy to construct and the display means may be used to display a number of functions. For this reason, large numbers of so-called function timepieces have been proposed and put into production. One example of such is an electronic timepiece having an alarm, i.e., a timepiece equipped with a sound generator and alarm memory circuit.